Colocation
by little akary
Summary: Shiro emménage dans son nouvel appartement mais apparemment il ne semble pas être un inconnu pour son colocataire. S'en suit un véritable jeu du chat et de la souris, Grimmjow lui ayant parfaitement fait comprendre qu'il le voulait. GrimmShiro, lemon


Depuis que j'ai lu compromis d'Axel Gabriel, j'avais envie d'écrire sur Shiro et Grimmjow, et je vous dis pas combien j'ai travaillé sur cet OS; J'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire car le je l'ai peaufiné pendant près d'une semaine. Si bien qu'il est vraiment beaucoup plus loin que mes autres OS mais j'avais beaucoup de chose à dire et à leur faire faire. J'ai même réussi à caser un lemon moi qui est toujours eu du mal avec ça, j'pense que ça fera plaisir à certain.

Bon ça sert à rien que je blablate encore plus donc je vous laisse avec la fic.

* * *

Shiro était dans la rue, cherchant désespérant son nouvel appartement. Il n'avait pas eut le temps d'aller le visiter avant et là dans l'urgence il n'avait pris que le strict nécessaire pour faire son installation. De toute façon c'était une colocation, alors l'autre avait certainement de quoi manger et se laver, non ? Il le rembourserait plus tard, si le colocataire n'était pas un pourri bien sûr. Parce que Shiro avait répondu à l'annonce mais tout comme l'appartement il n'avait encore jamais vu celui qui vivrait avec lui.

C'est donc armé de son pauvre petit bout de papier où était inscrite l'adresse qu'il marchait dans la rue cherchant le bon immeuble. Qu'il aurait aimé que son frère soit là, lui il avait un bon sens de l'orientation. Il allait rentrer dans un des bâtiments quand une voix couvrit le bruit de la rue.

« Ichigo ? Kurosaki Ichigo ? »

Shiro grimaça et voulu entrer dans le hall mais une grande main se posa sur son épaule.

« Surtout m'répond pas !

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux, râla l'albinos.

-Hey, soit pas agressif, c'toi qui m'a lâcher après tout, j'voulais juste savoir comment t'allais.

-J'suis pas Ichigo, soupira Shiro faisant maintenant face à son interlocuteur pour voir qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Qui t'es ? demanda-t-il tout de même surpris de ne pas connaître une des personnes qui étaient sortie avec son frère.

-Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

-T'es sûr qu'tu t'trompes pas d'personnes ? Parce que j'ai jamais entendu parler d'toi.

-Logique il trompait quelqu'un avec moi… enfin disons qu'il a pas pu résister à mon charme même s'il avait quelqu'un d'autre. Même si au final il a choisi l'autre, expliqua le bleuté en se frottant la nuque.

-Ah… »

Le décoloré se tourna alors sans plus faire attention à cette personne. Bien sûr il était beau, bien sûr il devait être vachement intéressant, pour avoir le culot de se teindre les cheveux en bleu, mais il n'en restait pas moins un ex de son frère. Qui de plus semblait vouloir le suivre à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

« T'compte me suivre ? demanda-t-il sur la défensive. J'te préviens j'suis pas comme Ichi.

-On s'calme, j'vis ici.

-Attends, une brève idée traversa l'esprit de Shiro qui regarda un peu tendu son morceau de papier, deuxième étage appartement 29 ?

-Comment tu sais ? grogna celui-ci avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux. Oh putain.

-Ouais comme tu dis, soupira le décoloré avant de se présenter à son tour, Shiro Kurosaki.

-J'aurais jamais espéré mieux, avoir le frère de Kurosaki pour moi.

-J'te dis que j'suis pas comme lui, si ça s'trouve c'est moi qui te sauterait d'sus, crétin. »

Pour toute réponse il eut un sourire carnassier, auquel il répondit par un sourire torve. Finalement le bleuté le conduit dans leur appartement. Shiro du avouer qu'il était mieux que ce que l'annonce montrait. Hormis la grande pièce à vivre qui se couper de la cuisine par un mini bar. Il y avait trois portes, certainement deux chambres et la salle de bain. Grimmjow lui montra alors sa chambre où le décoloré posa ses affaires avant de regarder l'heure. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant de partir. Mais soudain la voix de son colocataire retentit.

« T'fais des études ?

-Non je travaille, j'avais pas vraiment le niveau, ni l'envie pour faire de longues études.

-J'comprends. T'es v'nu qu'avec ça ? demanda-t-il en avisant le sac de sport rempli de vêtement.

-Ouais j'ai pas eut l'temps d'prendre autre chose ce matin.

-T'as mangé ?

-Non j'mangerai au taff.

-Y'a des trucs dans la cuisine, sinon », affirma-t-il avant de rentrer dans sa propre chambre.

Shiro pencha la tête sur le côté, même si le bleuté paraissait comme un rustre vulgaire au premier abord, il pouvait faire preuve d'attention. Il ferma tout de même la porte de sa chambre pour se changer et mettre son uniforme de travail. Etant vendeur dans un magasin il ne devait en rien négliger sa tenu mais il devait avouer que le costume cravate était quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. C'était pour qu'il le considérait comme un uniforme de travail. Le décoloré sortit ensuite de la chambre et fouilla un peu dans la cuisine comme lui avait proposé son colocataire. Il mangeait un bout de pain lorsque celui-ci sortit avant de se stopper le voyant.

« Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

-T'bosses dans quoi ?

-J'suis vendeur. J'ai toujours eu un bon bagou et j'sais pas pourquoi mais les gens me crois souvent.

-Choquant le costume, j'pensais pas qu'ça irait si bien, sinon j'aurais d'mander à Ichi.

-Tch ! Et toi t'fais quoi ?

-J'suis flic, mais là j'ai prit un jour de congé pour t'accueillir.

-Super

-On dirait qu't'es pas content d'être là, finit-il par soupirer.

-J'préfère ne pas avoir de contact avec les ex de mon frère généralement, sinon fini toujours par leur foutre sur la tronche. A parler d'lui comme d'un objet, grogna-t-il.

-Pour qui tu m'prends ? J'avoue qu'j'suis peut-être pas tendre mais j'ai jamais prit un d'mes amis comme un objet. J'suis pas un connard. »

La réflexion fit sourire Shiro malgré lui. Vraiment intéressant mais avant de pouvoir approfondir il remarqua qu'il devait partir. Alors il lança un sourire torve au bleuté puis lui fit savoir qu'il devait y aller.

Etonnamment sa journée lui paru des plus longues. Lui qui aimait son travail, embobiner les gens était toujours des plus amusant pour lui, là il ne voulait qu'une chose c'était de pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Retrouver ce bleuté qui semblait réellement intéressant. A la pause du midi il s'écarta dans un coin, pas que d'habitude il était plus présent auprès de ses collègues mais là depuis quelques temps il y avait un petit nouveau. Celui-ci l'exaspérait de plus en plus et au grand damne du décoloré il semblait être sa cible. Si bien qu'il se retrouva en sa compagnie pour manger ce midi-là alors qu'il avait la tête totalement ailleurs. Et l'autre parlait, sans sembler vouloir s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'il râle, ce qui était sans doute son but :

« Tu sais pas faire autre chose que m'faire chier ?

-J'voulais entendre ta voix, sourit-il affreusement mielleux.

-Maint'nant qu'c'est fait casse-toi. Dire qu'la journée commençait plutôt bien. »

Shiro se leva alors, écœuré il n'arrivait plus à manger, il se dirigea donc vers son poste pour reprendre le travail. Au moins pourrait-il sortir plus tôt.

En effet son patron lui permit de partir plus tôt, sous le regard de Luppi semblant soupçonner quelque chose. Mais qu'il aille au diable lui et ses idées, de toute façon il ne voulait rien avoir avec lui. C'est donc énervé qu'il entra dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec le bleuté. Avec pour seul envie prendre une douche. Il passa comme une bombe devant le regard de son colocataire installé à la cuisine, qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait. D'autant plus lorsqu'il ressortit de sa chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain aussi vite. D'abord surpris Grimmjow étira ensuite un sourire sadique. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas comme Ichigo mais ils avaient les mêmes moyens de détente.

Lorsqu'il ressortit le décoloré semblait de meilleur humeur. Il s'était changé ou du moins portait un autre pantalon, n'ayant pas pris de T-shirt avec lui dans sa précipitation. Il sentit un doux fumet venir de la cuisine, curieux il s'approcha pour voir Grimmjow aux fourneaux. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'avouer :

« Ca sent bon.

-Merci, on va… il se stoppa tournant la tête vers son colocataire il avait remarqué la tenu de celui-ci. Fini de t'habiller et on mange.

-Quoi t'es pudique ?

-T'as beau dire que t'es pas comme Ichi, moi j'trouve qu'il y a trop de ressemblance pour que je puisse faire abstraction pour le moment. Après s'tu veux que j'te saute dessus c'est comme tu veux, remarqua-t-il simplement.

-Ok, parce que j'ai faim et qu'j'ai pas envie qu'un truc qui sente si bon finisse cramé. »

Il partit vers sa chambre sous le regard surpris de Grimmjow. Vraiment intéressant. Cette colocation allait certainement donner quelque chose de grandiose. Lui qui n'avait pas très bien supporté sa séparation avec le rouquin, même s'il savait qu'il était en même temps avec un autre. Voilà qu'on lui envoyait son jumeau qui en plus avait le caractère de l'emploie.

Il servit les assiettes puis les plaça sur le mini bar où il s'installa côté cuisine. Lorsque Shiro revint, un T-shirt sur le dos, il s'installa face à lui et le repas commença. D'abord dans le silence que le vendeur fini par casser.

« T'es resté longtemps avec mon frère ?

-J'dirais bien 5 mois.

-Ah ouais quand même. Des fois j'le comprends pas, voyant l'incompréhension de son colocataire il précisa, pas qu'son mec en ce moment est nul ou quoi mais perso j'trouve qu'il y avait pas photo dans l'choix et j'aurais pas fait l'sien.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux, j'ai rien pu faire il aimait déjà l'autre quand j'suis arrivé. Mais j'compte bien m'rattraper t'inquiète pas.

-Ah ouais et comment ça ? »

Le bleuté ne répondit pas mais une lueur malicieuse passa dans son regard. Ce que comprit très bien Shiro. Pas qu'il était spécialement contre, mais l'idée qu'il ne faisait que remplacé Ichigo ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

« Mauvais idée, se contenta-t-il de répondre, j'suis un mauvais garçon moi, j'ai pas envie d'briser ton p'tit cœur. La coloc' va être dur après sinon.

-C'est pas comme si j'étais un agneau non plus, sinon j'aurais pas réussi à faire en sorte que ton frère trompe quelqu'un.

-C'est pas faux, accorda Shiro avec son sourire torve. Mais va falloir réellement me le prouver… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase qu'il fut tiré par-dessus le bar et qu'une bouche impétueuse couvrit la sienne. Surpris il ne réagit d'abord pas puis lui-même voulu prendre l'avantage dans ce baiser. Après un moment de lutte ou aucun ne pu prendre le dessus ils se séparèrent essoufflés mais le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ce n'était qu'un avant goût. »

Pourtant le reste de la soirée fut plutôt calme et Shiro du avouer qu'il était déçu. Mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, non ? Basé sur ce principe lui-même ne fit rien. De toute façon ce n'était pas à lui de prouver quelque chose. Il avait déjà avoué qu'il avait un faible pour son colocataire. Sans détour… à la Shiro quoi. Mais il ne voulait pas se lancer dans quelque chose sans être sûr que c'était bien à lui que pensait le bleuté et non à son frère. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il évitait normalement les ex du rouquin. Souvent ils voyaient en lui une roue de secours. Oui mais voilà, le décoloré était loin d'être gentils. Encore moins avec des types qui quelque temps auparavant était avec l'une des personnes les plus chers à ses yeux. Alors souvent il donnait une correction à ces petits blancs-becs qui ne savaient au final que mentir.

Mais Grimmjow n'était pas comme ça. Non il lui avouait franchement qu'il lui faisait penser à Ichigo. Mais tout autant qu'il voulait tourner la page. Finalement Shiro était content d'être tombé sur quelqu'un comme le bleuté.

La semaine des deux jeunes hommes fut bien mouvementée. Le décoloré semblant énervé lorsqu'il revenait de son travail, généralement plus tard que son colocataire, sauf que celui-ci était de garde de nuit. Mais lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble alors le jeu commençait. Ils se tournaient autour comme deux adolescents en manque mais qui n'ose pas faire le premier pas. Enfin qui n'ose pas n'était pas vraiment exact car le policier avait poussé jusqu'à certains jeux de main qu'on ne conseillera pas à un enfant. Il avait aussi décidé un jour qu'il voulait faire des économies d'eau. Jamais Shiro ne l'avais repoussé, en même temps il était plutôt pour qu'on s'occupe de lui comme ça, mais il n'avait jamais non plus fait le premier pas. Pourtant au bout d'une semaine le bleuté n'avait toujours pas désespéré. D'autant plus qu'il semblait lui avoir fait une surprise pour le soir même. Il lui avait demandé si possible de rentrer plus tôt alors à part une surprise il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre.

Pour l'instant d'ailleurs il ne pouvait pas vraiment y penser. Il était en plein milieu de la journée, en train de conseiller une cliente pourtant dans son dos il sentait le regard du Luppi. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore ? Le décoloré offrit un sourire purement commercial à la jeune femme qui était avec lui, qui sembla rougir et finalement prendre ce qu'on lui avait proposé. Shiro se tourna alors vers l'autre jeune homme qu'il chargea d'un regard noir. Regardant autour d'eux qu'il n'y avait personne il choppa le brun par le col pour l'emmener dans l'arrière boutique. Là il le coinça contre le mur du fond et failli le cogner voyant le sourire vainqueur que l'autre avait.

« Maint'nant t'vas m'écouter OK. Tu m'intéresses pas, on est clair là d'sus. Alors j'veux qu'tu m'lâches. J'veux plus t'voir derrière moi, à côté d'moi, ou même dans mon champ d'vision.

-C'est que tu t'énerves maintenant ? demanda le brun. J'avais souvenir que tu appréciais ça avant. Il y a quelque chose qui a changé ?

-En quoi ça t'regarde ?

-T'as trouvé quelqu'un peut-être ? »

Le décoloré toisa une dernière fois le plus petit d'un regard noir mais n'ajouta rien. Il laissa même tout seul dans la salle. Etait-il vraiment tombé sous le charme du bleuté après seulement une semaine ? Physiquement c'était sûr, même dès le premier jour. Mais pour avoir une telle réaction juste parce qu'il ressentait le besoin de faire savoir qu'il était déjà occupé par un autre. Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé jusqu'à maintenant de courir deux lièvres en même temps, mais là il ne voulait pas. Trouvait-il le bleuté si intéressant qu'il ne voulait s'occuper que de lui ? Cela ne prouvait-il pas qu'il avait succombé moralement pour son colocataire ? Une semaine avait-elle été vraiment suffisante pour qu'il réussisse à le séduire ?

Le vendeur râla un peu et retourna à son travail. Pas la peine qu'il se prenne la tête avec ça. Il fallait surtout qu'il se calme et qu'il patiente jusqu'au soir lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient à nouveau. Les choses seront certainement claires à ce moment là, non ? Mais encore à la fin de la journée son patron l'empêcha de quitter plus tôt son poste. Pire même il lui demanda de rester un peu plus longtemps pour faire un point sur les ventes. Etant le meilleur de tous ceux qu'il avait son supérieur voulait revoir les produits qu'il devait acheter à nouveau ou plutôt délaisser. Le tout pris plus d'une heure ce qui énerva encore un peu plus le pauvre décoloré. Il était en retard sur l'heure qu'il avait donné au bleuté mais aussi en retard sur son horaire normal. Pourtant lorsqu'il regarda son portable il n'y avait aucun message en attente d'être découvert. Les sourcils blancs se froncèrent mais il ne chercha pas plus et entra dans le tram pour rentrer chez eux.

Lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement ce fut le même vide qui l'attendit. Tout d'abord ce fut l'énervement qu'il l'assailli. Le bleuté lui avait demandé d'être là plutôt. Mais d'une il ne s'inquiétait pas alors qu'il n'arrivait pas et de deux il n'était lui-même pas là lorsque Shiro arriva. Alors il se précipita directement sous la douche. Tant pis pour la surprise, tant pis pour les réflexions qui l'avaient assaillit toute la journée. Il sortit une bonne demi-heure plus tard pourtant le policier n'était toujours pas présent dans l'appartement. Alors l'albinos se posa dans le canapé, redevenu calme et se décidant à attendre le retour de l'autre, devant la télé. Et plus le temps passait plus une pointe d'angoisse se fichait dans la gorge du décoloré. Ce n'était pas normal que son colocataire ne soit toujours pas rentré. Surtout un jour où il lui avait expressément demander d'arriver plus tôt.

Shiro se réveilla en sursaut sur le canapé, toujours habillé, la télé et les lumières toujours allumées. Il frotta son visage de sa main avec l'idée de se réveiller. Il regarda ensuite l'heure à sa montre mais une information à la télé attira beaucoup plus vite ses systèmes nerveux :

« Nous avons des nouvelles du policier prit hier dans une fusillade, alors qu'il tentait de protéger une petite fille, à la banque centrale. Celui-ci est toujours à l'hôpital de Karakura, heureusement son état est maintenant stable d'après les médecins il ne risque plus rien. Passons maintenant… »

Mais déjà Shiro n'écoutait plus. Il avait capté la petite image qui montrait le policier en question et pas de doute, ces cheveux bleus, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Sans perdre plus de temps il attrapa le téléphone pour appeler son travail, aujourd'hui et certainement demain, il était malade. Ensuite il attrapa au passage de quoi manger et sortit en vitesse de l'appartement.

Il lui fallu presqu'une heure pour arriver à l'hôpital. Celui-ci était en effervescence si bien que personne ne fit attention à lui. Il réussit tout de même à trouver une infirmière qui lui donna la chambre du bleuté. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte il pu découvrir que son colocataire dormait, branché à une machine et la dure réalité le rattrapa. Il ouvrit la porte le plus doucement possible pour la refermer pareillement avant de se porter vers le lit du blessé. Il oscillait entre le sourire nerveux et le visage tendu. Puis finalement lorsqu'il le vit bouger en grimaçant il attrapa sa main comme pour le retenir et ne plus qu'il se fasse mal.

Combien de temps était-il resté là, à tenir la main du bleuté, comme dans une mauvaise série américaine ? Il n'en savait rien, il avait même du s'endormir entre temps car le soleil était maintenant bien haut dans le ciel. Mais les yeux bleu de voulaient toujours pas s'ouvrirent. N'en pouvant plus d'un tel silence il lança une vanne même si le cœur n'y était pas vraiment :

« Faut que j't'embrasse pour qu'tu t'réveilles la belle au bois dormant ?

-Je doute que cela lui fasse grand-chose, fit une voix derrière lui. Il c'est prit une balle dans l'épaule et l'autre lui a perforé le poumon gauche.

-Mais à la télé ils ont dit que tout allait bien maint'nant, que son état était stable.

-A la télé ils disent bien ce qu'ils veulent, mais il lui faudra un ou deux jours de repos avant qu'il n'aille à peu près bien. Ma foi, peut-être ouvrira-t-il les yeux entre temps.

-Qu'est-ce vous croyez, j'suis dur à crever ! s'exclama une voix qui avait réellement manqué à Shiro alors que le médecin sortait en souriant. Pi qu'est-ce tu fous là toi t'd'vrais pas bosser un peu ?

-J'suis malade.

-Alors t'approche pas d'moi j'veux pas rester ici plus longtemps que prévu, alors il remarqua que la main de l'albinos tenait la sienne. J't'ai manqué peut-être ?

-Comme si un imbécile comme toi pouvait me manquer, j'suis juste venu te donner une correction pour m'avoir fait attendre comme un con hier.

-On est déjà le 16 ?

-A ton avis, crétin.

-Ah, désolé j'suis en retard alors, bon anniversaire. »

Le décoloré qui aurait voulu répondre acidement se retrouva d'un coup bloqué. C'est vrai c'était son anniversaire la veille. Pas qu'il y attache une grande importance mais comment avait-il pu oublier ? Alors c'était pour ça qu'il lui avait demandé de rentrer plus tôt ? Pour fêter son anniversaire… Il fixa le bleuté qui était en train de se battre avec la machine pour se débrancher et qui râlait qu'il voulait un café. Shiro sa proposa pour aller lui en chercher, il aurait ainsi le temps de remettre ses idées en place. Lorsqu'il revint avec le gobelet rempli du liquide énergétique une question lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Comment t'savais qu'c'était mon anniv ?

-Bah t'es l'jumeau d'Ichi non ? J'suis tombé sur mon vieux calendrier au taff et j'ai vu cette date entouré en rouge par ton frère. J'crois qu'il voulait pas qu'j'oublie, même si du coup ça à servit à rien puisqu'on était plus ensemble à cette date là.

-Et dire que j'pensais qu'j'allais tomber dans l'romantisme, grogna l'albinos.

-Quoi qu'est-ce t'as encore ? »

Ils se fixèrent un instant du regard puis le vendeur attrapa le col du blessé. Celui-ci sentit comme une lueur de reproche et s'attendait à être frappé comme pour dernière représailles mais finalement il sentit quelque chose d'agréable. Il écarquilla les yeux comprenant que Shiro était en train de l'embrasser. Lui qui était resté une semaine le plus froid possible avec lui, voilà que parce qu'il se retrouvait dans un lit d'hôpital il devenait sentimental. Le bleuté trouvait la chose plutôt amusante, ce que du sentir son colocataire qui lui assena un coup sur le crâne. Il se le frotta un peu et remonta son regard vers les yeux mordorée qui avaient une lueur mi joueuse mi sérieuse, qui n'allaient pas vraiment ensemble.

« Alors comme ça j'ai réussi à avoir le grand Shiro au cœur de glace ? Oh me r'garde pas comme ça. Si toi t'as jamais entendu parler d'moi l'inverse n'est pas vrai. Ton frère arrêtait pas.

-Ah ouais et qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?

-Qu't'était quelqu'un de bien même si les gens te prennent pour un mauvais garçon à cause de tes cheveux décolorés. Moi j'trouve qu' ça t'donne un style.

-En même temps les tient sont bleu, tu n'aurais rien à dire des miens, râla-t-il.

-Mais c'qui m'a choqué c'était d'apprendre qu'en fait t'étais jamais réellement sortit avec personne. Pourtant t'as d'quoi plaire, j'suis sûr que j'suis pas l'premier à t'vouloir.

-Des types pour qui j'suis juste un beau p'tit cul, ils ont vite déjanté. J'leur ai vite fait comprendre qu'c'était pas ça que j'voulais à ces connards.

-Ah ouais, demanda le bleuté en se relevant pour être assit. En quoi j'suis différent, après tout ça a commencé sur une attirance physique, non ?

-P't'être, mais t'as sans doute plus de culot qu'eux, t'es resté accroché, c'est surement c'qu'à fait la différence, on force pas comme ça si c'est juste physique… Et puis t'as du respect, expliqua-t-il en le regardant bien dans les yeux. T'as jamais cherché à m'comparer à mon frère, ou alors juste quand j'allais trop loin et ça c'est certainement la plus grosse différence.

-'Tain s'êtes trop différent pour qu'on puisse jouer aux ressemblances quand même, il apprit du petit rire jaune de Shiro que la réponse était non.

-Et quand bien même ils finissent par saisir la différence, ça retombe sur lui parce qu'il me ressemble mais qu'il se laisse faire, avoua finalement Shiro. Si tu savais combien de problème il a eut à cause de mec dans leur genre par ma faute. C'pour ça que j'ai bien fait comprendre à tout l'monde que j'voulais plus avoir personne. Toi c'était différent, t'es sortit avec lui avant.

-C'est vrai qu'c'était plus facile de l'faire céder lui, mais j'aime les défis. T'en étais un de taille, il attrapa le bras de l'albinos et le fit tomber sur lui dans le lit. Et Maint'nant que j't'ai j'compte bien en profiter.

-Tu es en convalescence, rappela le vendeur.

-Et alors ?

-Qu'est-ce tu crois j'te veux à 100% d'ta forme, sinon comment t'vas comprendre que c'est moi qui commande ? T'vas servir de ça pour dire que ça comptait pas sinon. »

Grimmjow éclata alors de rire, ce qui ne lui fit apparemment pas tant de bien que ça. Il porta la main vers son poumon, utiliser beaucoup d'air d'un coup devait lui faire mal. L'albinos voulu se lever pour aller chercher le médecin mais fut retenu par le bleuté.

« Faut qu'tu saches au fait, j'suis super possessif. Alors le blanc-bec qui t'court après à ton travail. J'veux son nom, son adresse et numéro de téléphone, cette fois ce fut à Shiro d'éclater de rire.

-Essaye aussi d'me mettre un collier autour du cou pour voir. J'me débrouille très bien tout seul pour faire fuir les gens t'inquiète pas.

-Ne propose pas des choses à la légère, attends qu'on soit rentré toi.

-Tch, faudra aussi certainement que j'le dise à Ichi, soupira l'aîné.

-Avant ça, Shiro, c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait pas son prénom ce qui attira directement le jeune homme, embrasse-moi encore une fois. »

Un sourire torve répondit à cette demande, l'albinos se demandant s'il allait répondre à cette envie ou pas. Mais lorsqu'il croisa les yeux bleu de son amant il ne pu résister et leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Soudain le portable de Shiro se mit à sonner. Il sortit donc de la pièce et répondit :

« Ouais c'est qui ?

-Bon anniversaire onii-san, s'écria une voix de l'autre côté du téléphone.

-Yuzu ?

-Bon anniv' le dégénéré.

-Karin ?

-Rendez moi mon portable, râla une autre voix en sourdine reconnaissable comme celle d'Ichigo. Shiro t'es là ?

-Ouais… euh bon anniv'.

-A toi aussi, j'me doutais qu'hier soir tu ferais la tournée des bars alors je t'appelle juste ce matin. J'espère que je te réveille pas.

-Non, ça va.

-Ah oui c'est vrai tu travailles, mince je vais te laisser.

-Non c'est bon, j'y suis pas là.

-Ah bon, qu'est-ce que t'as t'es malade ? Tu veux que je passe voir ?

-T'inquiète. Dis Ichi, papa a bien prévu une fête pour ce week-end ?

-Comme tous les ans après la semaine de notre anniversaire, assura le rouquin amusé. Pourquoi tu vas venir ? Ca serait bien, tu manques aux filles, et à moi je dois bien l'avouer.

-Ouais… ouais, grommela-t-il, j'viendrai surement… j'peux inviter quelqu'un ?

-Euh… normalement oui mais qui ? voulu savoir le frère curieux.

-Tu sauras bien assez tôt crois-moi.

-Tu oses faire des cachoteries ton frère ?

-Tu es mal placé pour me dire ça, c'est encore toi qui fait les plus grosses… encore que là j'peux comprendre.

-Quoi ?

-A samedi Ichi. »

Il raccrocha le portable et rentra une nouvelle fois dans la chambre du patient. Apparemment il n'aimait pas les chambres d'hôpital. Le bleuté se battait à nouveau avec la machine qui contrôler tous ses faits et gestes. Il se calma lorsqu'il entendit la voix de l'albinos.

« Arrête ou t'vas vraiment finir par t'faire mal… T'penses que tu s'ras sortit d'ici pour samedi ?

-Mon cul, j'serais dehors ce soir.

-Une balle t'a perforé le poumon Grimmjow, contra-t-il. Je doute que les médecins te laissent sortir comme ça.

-Celui qu'j'ai est spécial… Disons qu'il me connait, j'récupère bien mieux tout seul que dans un endroit comme ça. Mais j'vais devoir rester à la maison toute la s'maine. La merde quoi. Pourquoi samedi ? demanda-t-il soudainement comme s'il venait de capter l'information.

-Mon père a l'habitude de faire une petite fête familiale le week-end de la semaine de notre anniversaire avec Ichi. J'avais souvenir qu'lui il embarquait aussi ses copains, alors j'me suis dit…

-Alors c'est du sérieux ? demanda surpris le bleuté.

-J't'avais prévenu qu'si tu tentais quelque chose avec moi ça s'rait pas de l'approximatif alors maintenant t'as intérêt à tenir parole ! s'énerva le décoloré en fixant son vis-à-vis.

-J'voulais dire qu'tu vas déjà m'présenter à la famille ?

-Je sais pas trop à quel autre moment j'aurais pu l'faire non plus, râla-t-il. Puis Ichi tu connais déjà.

-Justement t'as pas peur qu'ça jette un froid.

-Il osera pas d'vant tout le monde. Mais j'vais certainement m'en prendre plein la tronche dans un coin, soupira-t-il. Enfin c'est si t'veux y aller.

-T'sais quoi, j'ai souvent voulu qu'il me présenta à la famille, souffla soudain le bleuté on aurait dit tristement. Mais il a jamais voulu, parce que j'étais pas l'officiel. Alors ça m'ferait plaisir de rencontrer tous ces gens qu'il m'a souvent décrit. En étant cette fois-ci l'officiel et le grand vainqueur.

-Prétentieux, grogna le décoloré en pointant un doigt sur son torse, qui a dit qu't'avais gagné ?

-Toi, assura-t-il, quand t'm'as embrassé crétin. »

Shiro voulu contrer mais le médecin entra à ce moment là alors il sortit de la pièce. Il s'acheta un thé, histoire de se réveiller un peu, car il n'était pas fan de café. Puis revint dans la chambre où le bleuté et le médecin semblait en grande discussion. Soudain il se fit presque agressé par le deuxième.

« C'est vous qui vivez avec lui ?

-Ouais, ça pose un problème ?

-Il m'assure qu'il peut sortir et que vous prendrez soin de lui, annonça le médecin alors que Shiro tuait du regard l'autre homme. Est-ce vraiment sûr ?

-J'suis en congé jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, remarqua-t-il. Après j'pense qu'il pourra s'en sortir seul, non ?

-Bien sûr, j'suis pas en sucre, râla-t-il alors que le médecin l'observait.

-Ok, vous avez une voiture ?

-Euh… non j'suis venu en tram, avoua le décoloré.

-Il ne prend pas le tram, allez chercher une voiture pour le ramener, il sortit après ces derniers conseils pour remplir les feuilles de départ.

-Fouille dans ma veste ya les clés d'ma voiture. Tu r'viens m'chercher avec.

-T'es sûr qu'c'est une bonne idée, j'ai rien d'une infirmière.

-T'inquiète j'te montrerai.

-Et je devrais aller au travail vendredi.

-Oh t'as mentit à monsieur l'méd'cin.

-T'm'aurais tué si j'l'avais pas fait avoue.

-Bah, j'vais certainement t'tuer aussi si tu t'dépêches pas d'aller chercher cette putain d'voiture pour m'faire sortir d'ici.

-T'as quoi avec les hôpitaux toi.

-Que des mauvais souv'nirs, j'veux pas rester là.

-Ok j'devrais être là dans deux heures à peu près, soupira le décoloré en prenant les clés dans le manteau du policier.

-Merci. »

Cela faisait deux jours que les deux hommes restaient cloitrés chez eux. L'un était étendu sur le canapé, l'autre dans la cuisine. Soudain le bleuté sur le canapé se releva un peu pour observer son amant décoloré avant du lui crier presque dessus.

« J'ai faim Shiro, dépêche-toi un peu.

-S'tu continues comme ça c'est dans la tronche qu'tu vas le r'cevoir ton déjeuné. »

Personne en voyant cette scène n'aurait pus se douter que trois jours au par avant le jeune homme allongé sur le canapé avait failli mourir de blessure par balle. Et pourtant. Shiro se dépêcha tout de même un peu plus de finir de faire à manger et porta le tout vers le canapé. Le policier ne pouvant… Ne voulant surtout pas beaucoup bouger, ils avaient passé la majeure partie de leur temps dans le salon. Sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de dormir, ils partageaient maintenant la même chambre. Du coup bien que l'albinos c'était promis de ne rien faire avant que l'état de son amant soit meilleur, il avait du mal à se tenir à carreau. D'autant plus que l'autre ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Ou peut-être avait-il seulement réellement besoin de sa chaleur pour dormir correctement. Car tant qu'il n'était pas collé au décoloré le convalescent n'arrivait pas bien à dormir. Si bien que Shiro avait prit l'habitude de le prendre dans ses bras une fois qu'il s'endormait. Mais chaque matin il ne s'en trouvait que frustrer et passait de longues minutes sous la douche. Ce qui avait aussi le don d'amuser le bleuté, qui ne comprenait que trop bien le problème de son colocataire.

« Ca va aller si je retourne bosser demain ? demanda l'albinos.

-Qu'est-ce tu crois ? comme pour lui prouver qu'il allait bien il fit une petite série d'abdominaux.

-T'es en train de dire qu'tu t'fous d'moi et qu'tu pouvais très bien bouger tout seul, c'est ça ?

-J'préfère quand tu m'aides, expliqua-t-il sourire carnassier à l'appuie.

-Toi t'vas prendre cher une fois qu'tu s'ras vraiment bien réparé.

-T'sais quoi ? demanda-t-il en tirant sur le col de Shiro. J'attends ça avec impatience, mon beau.

-Me tente pas trop

-Pourquoi pas j'suis en forme là.

-J'croyais qu'tu pouvais pas bouger du canap' ? »

Un sourire sadique lui répondit et il comprit. Cet enfoiré se foutait royalement de lui. Alors lui-même attrapa la chemise de son vis-à-vis et le tira pour l'embrasser dans un mouvement loin d'être tendre. Dans un même temps sa main détacha les boutons de son haut et bien vite il se retrouva à explorer la construction de son torse. Le bleuté émit un petit grognement sous lui, qu'il fit taire d'un autre baiser. Puis il descendit dans le cou du bleuté, mordillant au passage la peau douce qui s'y trouvait. Il sentit Grimmjow se débattre un peu, cherchant certainement à reprendre le dessus mais il emprisonna vite ses mains et lança un regard sadique à son prisonnier. Il repartit alors à la découverte du corps sous lui. Descendant encore un peu il trouva un petit bout de chair à titiller. A entendre les légers gémissements que laissait échapper l'autre cela était loin de lui déplaire. Alors il continua un peu à mordiller le mamelon, sentant la frustration monter pour le bleuté autant que la sienne chaque matin lorsqu'il se levait.

Il arrêta finalement sa torture pour reprendre son chemin le long de son torse, sa langue traçant le contour des muscles bien dessinés du policier. Puis soudain il se rendit compte que quelque chose allait le gêner. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son prisonnier, il semblait être maintenant trop excité pour avoir ne serait-ce que l'envie de protester. Alors il délaissa ses mains pour venir ouvrir le pantalon de son amant. D'un mouvement brusque il fit descendre celui-ci aux chevilles du bleuté pour ensuite jouer doucement avec l'élastique de son caleçon.

Grimmjow grogna de frustration encore une fois lorsqu'il sentit la langue de décoloré se rapprocher de son bassin pour une nouvelle fois s'en écarter.

« J'te l'avais dit, c'est moi qui commande chaton. »

Le dit-chaton voulu se relever vexé mais ce fut ce moment là que Shiro choisi pour prendre en main son sexe dressé fièrement. Au lieu de la réplique acide qu'il allait envoyer le bleuté ne pu sortir qu'un râle de plaisir. Qui fut vite couvert de nouveau par les lèvres de son amant qui titiller toujours le gland du bout du doigt. Shiro étira un large sourire sadique en voyant les joues rouges du policier qui semblait ne plus en mener très large.

« Shiro… souffla-t-il.

-Tu veux quelque chose petit-être ? demanda-t-il malicieusement frottant un peu plus la verge tendu de son pouce. Faut être précis et poli dans ce cas là.

-T'es… un vrai… enfoiré, réussit-il à lâcher.

-C'pas très poli ça, j'vais devoir faire quelque chose, t'penses pas. »

Sans attendre il commença quelque va et vient de sa main sur le membre du bleuté qui ne pu retenir quelques gémissements. Et Shiro qui le regardait toujours semblant attendre quelque chose. Précis et poli n'est-ce pas ? Grimmjow tenta de reprendre son souffle pour tenter de communiquer, ce qui n'était pas spécialement simple.

« Shi… Shiro, s'il te plait…

-Je t'écoute, sourit celui-ci.

-Plus, s'il…te plait… »

Un sourire satisfait lui répondit et le va et vient de la main s'arrêta pour être remplacé par quelque chose d'encore plus agréable. Cette fois-ci le bleuté ne retint même pas le lourd soupire de bien être alors qu'il sentait les lèvres de son amant sur son membre. C'était à la limite de l'indécent. Il ne fut d'ailleurs plus très long à venir et voulu prévenir le décoloré mais celui-ci se contenta de continuer. C'est donc dans sa bouche qu'il se libéra.

Grimmjow tentait de reprendre son souffle, il voyait à peine Shiro passer deux doigts sur ses lèvres pour enlever le reste de sperme qui y collait encore. C'est s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte qu'il accepta de sucer ces deux mêmes doigts. Il ne reprit pied avec la réalité que lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose s'introduire dans son intimité. Son premier réflexe fut de se courber vers l'avant mais le corps du décoloré le bloqua et ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes. Les yeux bleus observèrent leurs jumeaux mordorés si plein de désir que le sien le brûla de nouveau. D'autant plus lorsqu'un deuxième doigt se fraya un chemin dans son intimité. Shiro tenta alors un petit mouvement en ciseau qui fit gémir contre lui le policier. Il sourit retentant l'expérience alors que l'autre voulait étouffer ces exclamations trop plaintives à son gout, dans le cou du décoloré. Ce dernier finit par entrer un troisième doigt avant de faire quelque mouvement d'aller-retour dans l'intimité de son amant. Celui-ci referma ses mains sur les cheveux blancs, prenant à pleine main les mèches spectrales. Finalement il lui annonça, murmurant à son oreille :

« J'vais rentrer Grimm. »

Comme prévenu les doigts se retirèrent, mais le bleuté ne pu retenir un grognement de mécontentement ce qui fit sourire son amant. Puis il porta son propre sexe devant l'entré du policier et s'y engouffra d'un coup. Le bleuté cria de surprise et certainement aussi un peu de douleur avant de s'accroché au corps pâle devant lui, finalement emporté par le bien être. Alors Shiro commença à bouger. D'abord de lent et long mouvement, comme pour s'habituer ou plutôt habituer son amant à sa présence. Puis de plus en plus rapide et profond, jusqu'à venir butter contre la prostate ce qui fit de nouveau gémir Grimmjow. Il était de nouveau dur et ça Shiro le sentait bien, il attrapa donc de nouveau le membre dressé pour lui appliquer des mouvements étrangement similaires à ce qu'il faisait dans l'intimité du bleuté. Quelques minutes et effort plus tard et ils se libérèrent à quelques secondes d'écart.

Le décoloré se laissa tomber contre son amant, avant de se mettre sur le côté, remerciant dieu sait qui que leur canapé soit aussi large. Franchement il était heureux à ce moment là et que Grimmjow se colle encore plus à lui ne faisait que le complaire dans ce petit moment au goût de paradis. Mais bien vite ses sensations revirent à la normale, certainement trop vite, et il se retira de son amant. Ce dernier grogna et lui lança un regard noir, auquel Shiro offrit un beau sourire sadique.

« Tu m'as cherché.

-J'te préviens on en restera pas là et la prochaine fois c'est toi qu'on va entendre.

-C'est c'qu'on verra.

-'Tain l'canapé est tout collant maint'nant.

-J'tiens à préciser qu'ya pas qu'lui. Et si on allait prendre une douche chaton.

-C'est quoi encore c'te surnom à la con ?

-J'sais pas j'trouve qu'ça t'va bien.

-Tant que je reste le prédateur et toi la proie.

-Je rappelle ce que la proie vient juste de faire, murmura Shiro à l'oreille du bleuté.

-J'suis trop fatigué pour aller jusqu'à la douche.

-J'te préviens j'dors pas avec toi si t'restes aussi collant, prévint le décoloré.

-A qui la faute ! Prends tes responsabilités au lieu d'râler. »

Grimmjow eut alors le droit à un regard voulant bien dire : « ah ouais tu le prends comme ça ». Mais avant qu'il n'est eut le temps de dire quelque chose il s'était relevé. Incertain sur son avenir le bleuté voulu faire de même, surtout lorsqu'il entendit la douche s'allumer dans la salle de bain. Le soucie ? Un grand mal de fesse, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait rien faire… a plus forte raison il n'avait encore que très peu de fois été en dessous. Si bien qu'il ne réussit pas à se relever à temps qu'un saut d'eau lui était versé dessus. Mais ne s'arrêtant pas là, le décoloré lui donna aussi le savon et le gant de toilette avant de repartir vers la douche qui était toujours allumée pour lui-même se laver. Le bleuté en avait profité pour se rincer l'œil, même s'il était assez énervé pour son canapé et son parquet maintenant trempé, il ne pouvait pas allait contre tout instinct qui dit qu'un objet A est attiré par un objet B si celui-ci est bien foutu et se dandine devant l'objet A précédemment cité. A plus forte raison lorsque celui est totalement nu et à la porté de l'objet B. D'ailleurs Grimmjow ne fut pas long à rejoindre la salle de bain à son tour pour se faufiler dans la douche. Quoi, juste pour pas que son amant se sente seul.

Le lendemain Shiro eut beaucoup de mal à se lever et sortir de la douche chaleur qui l'entourait. Et pourtant une journée de travail l'attendait. Celle-ci fut d'ailleurs des plus longues. Il subit un interrogatoire de ses collègues et bien que la sincérité transcendait chez certains d'entre eux, on sentait bien que d'autres cherchaient s'il ne c'était pas passé quelque chose chez le décoloré. Luppi ne décolla pas de ses côtés ce qui eut le don de l'exaspérer. Il en était à la limite de le frapper à la fin de la journée. Il était en train de ranger ses affaires dans son casier quand le brun lui demanda une énième fois :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ces deux derniers jours. Ca ne te ressemble pas de louper un jour de travail ?

-P'tain combien d'fois faudra que j'le répète. J'étais malade et j'avais certaines choses à m'occuper.

-Plutôt quelqu'un, lança-t-il alors qu'ils sortaient tous les deux du magasin.

-Et alors ça pose un problème, grogna une vois rauque derrière Shiro.

-Manquait plus qu'ça, qu'est-ce tu fous là, toi ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le bleuté.

-J'pensais qu'ça t'ferai plaisir que j'vienne te chercher.

-T'es pas sensé conduire, j'te rappelle qu't'étais à l'hôpital il y 4 jours.

-Alors c'est pour lui, déduit Luppi regardant dédaigneusement le jeune homme.

-'Tain c'est un génie ce mec, sûr qu'il va avoir un lauréat. J'suppose qu't'es Luppi ?

-Comment tu m'connais ?

-J'crois qu't'embêtes une certaine personne, ici. Alors maint'nant on peut régler les choses simplement en gros tu l'lâches. Soit on les règles de façon plus violente et j'trouve un motif pour t'foutre au trou, expliqua-t-il laissant sa plaque bien en évidence.

-T'as pas le droit de faire ça, contra le brun commençant à le sentir mal.

-'Tain j't'ai dit qu'j'étais assez grand pour d'brouiller tout seul, râla le décoloré.

-J'peux bien faire ça pour toi, non ? demanda le bleuté doucement à son oreille le faisant légèrement rougir. Quant à toi si aucune de ces deux solutions ne te convient j'en ai une encore plus violente. Mais je doute qu'tu résistes avec ces pauvres p'tit bras qu't'as là.

-C'est une menace ?

-Une prévention, sourit sadiquement le policier. La prochaine fois je serais violent. »

Il se détourna alors agrippant son amant par la taille, montrant ainsi qu'il lui appartenait. Shiro soupira un peu, amusé, et se laissa conduire jusqu'à la voiture où il s'engouffra. Le bleuté démarra alors et ils entrèrent dans la circulation.

« T'as pas pu t'en empêcher.

-Nan. T'es à moi et j'veux qu'tout ceux qui t'tournent autour le sache.

-Je ne suis pas un objet, se renfrogna directement le décoloré.

-Sinon ce s'rait pas drôle, répondit le conducteur. T'ferais pas la tête sinon, t'aurais pas d'charme non plus. Mais qu'tu sois un objet ou non t'es à moi, j'compte pas t'partager.

-T'sais qu'dans mon métier je côtoie beaucoup de monde comme ça, tu comptes pas venir faire le même cirque à chaque client.

-Tant qu'tu viens pas t'plaindre d'eux à la maison, non.

-Gamin.

-J'tiens à ma tranquillité. Bref sinon, pour demain faut y être à quelle heure ?

-J'sais pas trop. J'pense que vers 11h30 ça devrait l'faire…

-T'as pas l'air chaud à y aller.

-Disons qu'j'avais un peu coupé les points avec la famille.

-Pourquoi t'y r'tourne alors ?

-Pour toi, en grande partie, j'trouve injuste qu'Ichi ne l'ai jamais fait. T'es quelqu'un d'bien. Et y parait que j'manque aux filles, alors j'peux bien faire un effort par an. »

Grimmjow fut tout de même touché par la déclaration que venait de lui faire son amant. Lui-même avait du couper les ponts aussi avec sa famille, qui n'acceptait pas son penchant homosexuel. Alors que la famille Kurosaki soit aussi ouverte était une sorte de preuve que des gens biens existant encore. Pas comme ses propres parents qui l'avait laissé se débrouiller seul une fois qu'il leur avait avoué. Pour un copain qui ne l'aimait même pas vraiment. Ce fut certainement l'époque la plus noir de sa vie mais il ne regrettait plus du tout, sinon il n'aurait jamais rencontré Ichigo… Encore moins Shiro plus tard. L'appartement où ils logeaient était ce qui lui resté de cette époque misérable.

Ils avaient encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre l'un de l'autre mais aucun des deux ne se faisaient de soucie là-dessus. Chacun connaissant le besoin de garder certaines choses. Des secrets seront plus long que d'autre à sortir mais peu importe tant que la confiance était là, c'était le plus important.

Shiro regardait la porte de la maison familial encore incertain su ce qu'il devait faire. Si bien que se fut finalement Grimmjow qui appuya sur la sonnette se prenant le regard noir de son amant, lui répondant d'un sourire carnassier. Ce fut une jeune fille avec un tablier de cuisine qui vint leur ouvrir. Elle regarda un moment son frère avant qu'un immense sourire orne son visage :

« Onii-san, s'écria-t-elle en sautant presque dans ses bras.

-Yuzu, comment ça va ?

-Je suis contente que tu sois venu. Papa disait que tu te bougerai pas comme chaque année et il pleurait sur le portrait de maman, mais moi j'étais sûr que tu viendrais. Après tout tu l'avais dit à Ichi-nii. C'est ton copain ? demanda-t-elle en fixant Grimmjow soudain mal à l'aise.

-Oui, répondit simplement le décoloré. Tu nous laisses entrer ? Je ne veux pas me recevoir le vieux alors qu'on est encore dehors. »

Le bleuté ne comprit pas bien la phrase de son amant mais suivi le mouvement quand les deux autres entrèrent. Il n'eut pas à attendre encore longtemps pour comprendre les paroles de Shiro. Un homme d'âge mûr entra dans la pièce et se jeta pied en avant vers le vendeur. Mais celui-ci fit simplement un pas en avant pour l'esquiver, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturel du monde avant de se recevoir une autre jeune fille qui elle lui frappa le bras.

« J'étais sûre que tu viendrais cette année.

-Fils tu aurais pu prévenir ton vieux père de ton arrivé.

-Il l'a fait, lâcha une voix qu'on aurait dit fatiguée en haut de l'escalier. Content de te revoir Shiro, fit-il en descendant pour lui donner l'accolade. Alors il est où cet ami que tu nous a ramené ?

-J'vous présente Grimmjow, fit-il avec un large sourire alors que le visage du rouquin se décomposait légèrement de revoir cette silhouette si familière. Grimm j'te présente mon père, Yuzu et Karin mes sœurs, et Ichigo mon jumeaux.

-Enchanté, répondit le bleuté.

-Bon, c'est pas tout mais faut finir de préparer le repas, on s'y remet Yuzu, s'écria la brune.

-Attendez Papa vient avec vous. »

Si bien que les trois jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent dans une pièce, d'un coup bien silencieuse. Les deux anciens amants se faisaient face et apparemment Ichigo ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Cela faisait marrer son frère qui finit par se recevoir une claque derrière la tête de la part du bleuté. Lui par contre n'était pas gêné pour un sou par contre ne semblait pas apprécier qu'on se foute du rouquin.

« Quoi ?

-Comment vous… commença le cadet Kurosaki.

-Bah, c'est mon colocataire, lâcha Shiro. A vrai dire j'ai apprit certaine chose, notamment qu'il est joueur. Pour une fois qu'c'est moi qui récupère un des tient et pas l'inverse, charia-t-il se prenant une nouvelle claque du bleuté. Mais quoi !

-S'tu l'gênes encore plus, comment veux-tu qu'il fasse des phrases ?

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? demanda le rouquin encore sous le choc.

-Juste pour voir la tête que tu f'rais, avoua-t-il.

-Je…, Ichigo soupira et inspira à fond avant de sourire au couple devant lui. J'avoues que ça me surprends mais finalement pas tant qu'ça. Si tu peux trouver ce que j'ai pas pu t'apporter, tant mieux pour toi Grimm.

-Même si on peut pas dire qu'c'est facile avec cette tête de mule, râla-t-il faisant finalement rire le cadet.

-C'est c'qui t'plait, non ? contra le décoloré en souriant sadiquement.

-Je confirme vous vous êtes trouvé tous les deux, soupira le rouquin se passant une main dans les cheveux. Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir Grimmjow.

-Tsss, t'es trop droit comme type Ichi. Décoince-toi un peu, râla le concerné qui plongea son regard dans les ambres qui le fixaient il sentit alors un long frisson parcourir son échine à ce regard comme un souvenir de quelque chose de passionnant.

-J'suis sûr qu'si j'vous laisse seul vous allez faire des bêtises, coupa Shiro attirant l'attention de son amant. J'te préviens qu'moi aussi j'suis possessif et comme j'pourrais jamais faire d'mal à Ichi tu vas prendre double chaton. »

Ichigo pouffa et sourit au bleuté qui faisait maintenant la moue, peu content de s'être laissé allé. Lui-même s'en voulait un peu. Ca avait toujours était instinctif entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas toujours tout contrôlé c'était pour ça que la duré de leur relation avait été trop longue pour le rouquin. Il avait eut du mal à y mettre un terme alors qu'il devait fixer ces yeux d'un bleu si intense. Mais maintenant ils avaient tous les deux de quoi les arrêté. Chacun était avec une autre personne, et pas des moindre pour le bleuté. Finalement contrairement à ce que pensait le nouveau couple il était loin d'être gêné, enfin peut-être un peu au début mais il était plutôt content pour eux. Si les choses leur convenaient comme ça alors il n'avait plus rien à dire. On sonna à la porte alors il alla ouvrir tandis que les deux autres passaient dans la cuisine pour proposer leur aide. Le rouquin eut un sourire pour Shuhei qu'il laissa à son tour entrer.

Oui tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, chacun allait pouvoir avancer à son rythme maintenant, sans avoir peur d'avoir laissé quelque chose derrière.

* * *

Un petit commentaire pour savoir si vous avez apprécié? J'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis car c'est une grand première sur ce couple et encore plus sur la longueur. Alors si ça plait j'en ferais certainement d'autre. Mais pour ça encore faut-il que je sache que ça plait ^^.*

Sinon bonne continuation

Aka-chan


End file.
